


You of the Dark

by kaibagirl



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Did I Mention Angst?, Leo has a motorcycle, Modern AU, Nohrian royal family is like mafia, Violence, You've been warned, audition, hhh - Freeform, this is an audition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaibagirl/pseuds/kaibagirl
Summary: What if the Garon was the head of the some Mafia based group? The cover is a publishing company.I suck at summaries buuut this is an audition.
Kudos: 5





	You of the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> There is a fact sheet before the actual audition.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Name : Leo Königlich

Age : 17

Homeland : Nohr

\----------------------------

Education : Because of how smart he is, he is in his second year of college instead of high school, majoring in Computer Sciences. He has thought about majoring in Political Sciences, but decided it wasn’t necessary. It wasn’t like he’d ever inherit the family company- and he already knew most of the material.

Occupation : College student and part-time librarian.

Social life : Leo mostly keeps to himself, finding most of his classmates to be foolish. He really only likes his siblings, and his two best friends.

Financial state : Other than his family (and the family was definitely rich), Leo saved up a very small fortune. Anything he buys is well thought out, and he usually gets his stuff at a lower price than the original request. He also has a part time job, working at the library. Those are usually late shifts, (mostly open for students who practice in the art of procrastination), but they’re also when he gets his homework done.

Home life : Leo’s life at home is very nice, if you ignore Garon. His relationship with his siblings is a good one, although he gets rather jealous of Corrin and Elise for getting all of Xander and Camilla’s attention. But, it made sense- he was rather difficult to get along with, he thought. His relationship with Xander is a bit iffy. As a child, Leo idolized Xander. Now, things are a bit rocky- but Leo still loves him.

Close relations : Niles and Odin are his best friends. He also cares deeply about his siblings, and would do anything for them.

Headcanons : 

  1. Leo tells his family that he has a book club after school, but in reality, he goes to hang out with Niles and Odin. No one suspects anything, since he has perfect grades. 
  2. He has a motorcycle.
  3. His favorite music genre is rock/metal.
  4. Leo likes playing video games.
  5. He plays the piano, and does best playing technical pieces (instead of emotional ones).
  6. He is a cat person.



Fun facts : Leo’s favorite book genre is (murder) mystery. He likes Sherlock Holmes.

Backstory : Leo has witnessed multiple murders as a child, although his older siblings did their best to protect him from seeing such things. His mother, Lydia, was a cruel woman. Leo was glad she died.

o ~ O ~ o ~ O ~ o

Leo flipped a page, not paying attention to what the teacher was saying. He already knew the material, why should he waste his time here? They should have just let him graduate already- it’s not like they could teach him anything else.

The teachers didn’t  _ really _ like him, but they wouldn’t dare give him trouble. Everyone knew who his father was, after all. Although Leo was rather charming to the teachers and staff, he was charming in a cold way. The teachers, though polite, certainly felt the cold emanating from him despite his pleasant smile and words. That, was why they disliked him- and it was fine. However, their constant talk about Xander was extremely annoying. Alright! He wasn’t his brother, and he will never amount to anything more than Xander. He knew that already. Besides, how did they even know his brother?

Speaking of his siblings, Leo should start thinking about birthday presents… He made a mental note to figure it out later.

His classmates tended to stay away from him. Understandable, since he was so much younger than them. It didn’t matter, anyway. Odin and Niles were more than enough for him.

Despite their… oddness, Leo found peace in his two friends. His life certainly changed when he met them. He wasn’t allowed friends as a child, and his only company was his siblings. They were perfectly lovely- just… he couldn’t talk about his passions in front of them without getting weird looks or ones of confusion. Was it so odd he liked murder mysteries?

The answer to that question didn’t matter either. Niles and Odin were always there to listen, even if they didn’t want to sometimes.

He was lucky to have them.

o ~ O ~ o ~ O ~ o

Leo looked at his motorcycle. It had been a while since he cleaned it…. He should also change the oil, soon. He’d been busy recently- being the smartest in his class didn’t mean he could finish an assignment as soon as he got it. His teachers gave them a  _ bunch _ of work to do. Between school and work, he didn’t have much time for other things. But today was his off day.

He was supposed to meet Niles and Odin in a few hours. That gave him enough time to clean his motorcycle and take a quick shower afterwards….

o ~ O ~ o ~ O ~ o

After getting the motorcycle to be sparkly clean, Leo took 20 minutes for himself. And then, Leo was ready to go. Helmet on his head, he started biking to the place he was supposed to meet Niles and Odin.

Halfway there, he realized his shirt was on backwards.

_ Not again _ …

o ~ O ~ o ~ O ~ o

Just as Leo got out of class, his phone began to ring.

_ Unidentified caller _ .

It was probably one of his father’s workers. Leo frowned as he answered. Instantly, he recognized the ugly, slimy voice that could only belong to Iago. Leo hated that man with a burning passion.

Leo listened, trying not to shudder. That snake had eyes everywhere, and Leo would hate if he saw Leo’s dislike for him. That would probably lead the snake to believe that Leo was “frightened” of him or something just as foolish.

No, what Leo would like to do most is break that man’s nose and watch him kneel, begging for his pathetic life-

Leo directed his mind away from that pleasant daydream. He needed to treat the phone call professionally, as if Iago wasn’t the one speaking. Yes, that would be a better move… 

_ Midnight, at the docks _ , noted Leo. It was so… typical, so cliche. And yet, midnight seemed to truly be the time when they don’t get caught… 

It was a solo job. Quick and simple, he thought. Kill the man who betrayed their company, then take the money he stole.

Leo checked his watch. He had a few more hours before it was time…

o ~ O ~ o ~ O ~ o

Leo kept his head down, walking swiftly towards the docs. It was a cloudy night- no moon in sight. Good. People who did this kind of work-  _ criminals _ , he thought briefly- couldn’t appreciate moons when they were on the job. The less light, the better.

He looked to the right. There was a camera.

A normal  _ criminal _ would be worried, but Leo had already dealt with the cameras. He did not disable them-  _ no, only amateurs did that _ \- but he  _ did _ freeze the footage so that nothing would be seen. The time kept moving, no one would suspect anything.

Everyone knew to never go by the docks this late at night, after all.

_ That was a mistake _ , he thought, looking at the man in the distance.

Life was like chess. All pieces had to protect the King. Even the Queen. And their “Queen” was replaced many times, all of them succumbing to their deaths in one way or another.

And that was fine.

The man in the distance, the traitor, just made his final move. Pitiful of him to think that he would make a difference, sacrificing his life in this  _ damn game _ . No, the actions of this man wouldn’t even be a crumb on a table of their so-called “empire”.

“Nohrian law is blunt on the subject of traitors. There is only one punishment,” he whispered, slicing the man’s throat with a silver dagger and watching the blood gush out. A crimson waterfall. A beautiful color, but a liquid that was not meant to come out of that fragile neck.

“The sentence is death.”

Vaguely, Leo heard the sound of thunder. He felt raindrops on his skin. It felt nice.

He watched the man die, saw the light leaving his eyes. Leo had seen this so many times, and he felt unnerved each time. Especially knowing he was the one who had committed the murder. That guilt weighed him down, hurt his heart, and yet, he kept doing it. He was just trying to survive, he told himself.

But there was always that one fear. That nagging feeling.

_ The fear that he was a monster. _

Perhaps that was why he was the least favorite sibling. The least liked classmate. That one intimidating librarian.

Leo felt hot tears rolling down his cheeks as he dragged the man to the edge, throwing him into the roaring water. The body would be lost by morning, and there would be no evidence, either. He took off his gloves, shoving them into his pockets.

It was time to go home, and pretend he didn’t feel anything. Pretend he didn’t have those nightmares. And,  _ it was fine _ , because he’d be alive.

They were all pawns, pawns in his father’s wretched game.

Leo wiped his tears away, feeling weak for crying. But, could he argue that they were what made him human?

How pitiful.

__


End file.
